l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Judgment
Judgment was a Duelist Ebonite Crusader who became the Ebonite Champion. First Judgment Appearance and Demeanor Judgment was a stern, strong-jawed man, impassionate and impartial. He was clad in the white chain armor of the Ebonite Templars, with the seal of his Principle emblazoned across his chest. Re-Awakening, Part 1, by Lucas Twyman Ebonite Champion The day he placed his hands upon the Ebon Stone was made leader of the Ebonites. Celestial Alliance Judgment aided the Celestial Alliance in their fight against the Jinn Lord, Kaleel and his legion after they roamed again the Burning Sands when they were freed during the Awakening. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera Citadel Assaulted An ebonite member of the Alliance, Pashal, had found the Sayel Blade, which Kaleel was eager to have. Pashal was attacked inside the Citadel of the Alliance by the jackal Monkey Man and Fatima. Only the appearance of the Quest, Lurza, avoided his death. The Citadel was assaulted by the Kaleel's Legion. The jinn general, Ajbar, attacked Judgment and killed him. Slaves of Mortals, Part II, by Patrick Kapera After Death The first Judgment transcended after his death and became an Ebonite Virtue. He was contacted by his people and in 1133 was recognized as one of the Virtues. He was known as Judgment the First. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 272 Sucesor, second Judgment Judgment wore a plain white mask at any public appearance since 1132. In this way he concealed his features, different from the ones of the later Judgment, maintaining the leadership and charism of one who never had fallen. Burning Sands, The Ebonites, pp. 261-282 Council of Twelve Judgment was part of the Council of Twelve, the leaders of the Ashalan that met in the secretive City of the Seventh Star. Raniyah In 1152 a Rakshasa, Raniyah the Hunter, contacted the Ebonites. She offered herself as an ally if the Order aided the shapeshifter to find and kill four other Rakshasa, who lived in the Jewel and she wished dead. The Rakshasa were evil demons of the Ivory Kingdoms, but Judgment and the other Principles rejected her as an ally, because she was also an evil demon. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, p. 266 Ruhmalists In 1156 the last cells of Ruhmalists inside Medinaat al-Salaam were cleansed, and Judgment killed their leader in personal combat. The Ebonites believed the cult had disappeared, but the sects in the Ivory Kingdoms were growing and becoming stronger, despite their losses during the Mantis-Ivory Kingdoms War. Third Judgment The second Judgment retired and another Ebonite became Judgment. He was one of the few who had real knowledge about history of the Emerald Empire. Legend of the Burning Sands Roleplaying Game, pp. 266, 276 Ruined Kingdoms In 1168 a great upset happened in the Ivory Kingdoms, and the assassinations there had become rampant. They lost all contact with the nation they considered their home. Judgment planned to send a military expedition to know what had happened. They did not know that the Ruhmalist and their Goddess Kali-Ma had killed the people there, becoming the Ruined Kingdoms. Unleashed, Part 1, by Shawn Carman External Links * Judgment (LBS - Black Hand, Black Heart) Category:Ebonites Members